Unfinished essay -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil's getting some last minute work done on his essay when his drunk roommate Dan stumbles in the door. please read and review


Phil sighed, resting his face in his hands as he laid on his stomach on the uncomfortable bed, his head at the foot of his as he typed on his laptop. Most Uni students would be out partying, it was Friday after all, but not Phil. Phil sat alone his dorm, typing out an essay he had due sometime next week. He was never invited to parties, he had no friends, he was picked on a lot, and no one like him, not even his roommate Dan. Dan was one of the popular kids, no surprise, with his gorgeous brown eyes and chocolate coloured hair, everyone loved him, especially the girls. Dan was out at some party, not expected to arrive home any time soon, he couldn't care less about Phil.

Dan stumbled down the hallway, attempting to find his room in his drunken state. he sighed softly too himself as he finally found his room. it was still pretty early, well for him. the only reason he'd left the party was because it was so boring there. there was no one hot. he smiled dreamily as he reached for the door handle. he would soon be seeing someone he found extremely hot. his roommate Phil.

Phil groaned slightly as he saw the door creek open, the light from the hall pouring into the pitch dark room, the only brightness coming from the laptop screen. He instantly could smell the alcohol as Dan their shared dorm. Phil hated when Dan came home like this, drunk and careless as could be. Several times he's broken things, and once in a while got off while Phil was right there, though he left the room so he wouldn't hear Dan.

"heyyyyyyyyyyyy Philly" he slurred as he stumbled over to his roommates bed, rumbling blindly through the dark room. "what're doin'" he asked as he sat down.

Phil rolled his eyes, scooting over for Dan slightly, "I'm working on my essay." he shrugged, although it was too dark for Dan to see. He liked to work in the dark, and Dan never let him, they occasionally had fights over the light switch.

"but why is it so dark phillyyyyyyyyyy?" he whined as he leaned against Phil lightly. "you know I don't like the dark, it's so creepy" Dan couldn't even understand why he was saying such weird things. it must be the alcohol, it has to be he told himself. he smiled softly. being drunk did have it's advantages though, he could do /_anything_/ then just blame it on the drink.

"Because I like the dark." Phil chuckled slightly, "You are so drunk." Him and Dan never really got along, but when he came home like this, they talked sometimes, even though Dan never remembered in the morning.

"What if I am?" he replied giggling, leaning against Phil more "do you have a problem with it?" he asked as he grinned

"You're just way more affectionate than usual." Phil mumbled, continuing to type his report, ignoring the extra weight of Dan against him.

Dan looked to the laptop then back to Phil "aww come onnnnnn. stop typing that boring thing and come do something fun with me" he complained as he pouted lightly. Dan knew he would get away with acting like this because Phil thought he was way more drunk that he actually was. "pleaseeeeee" he asked loudly as he wrapped his arms around Phil's shoulders lightly

"What do you mean /_fun_/? You're so drunk you might throw up on me." Phil laughed slightly, but leaned into Dan's arms subconsciously, smiling as he saved what he had of his essay done.

"I wont throw up on you, I promise" he laughed lightly as he tightened his grip around Phil. "im not sure what we could do...but...hmm" he said a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well then think of something or else I'm going back to my essay." Phil mumbled, pushing the laptop away and wiggling in Dan's arms, "Why are you holding me?"

"because your so sexy. you sexy thanggggggggg" Dan sang loudly as he giggled.

"Yep, very drunk, you are." Phil rolled his eyes, kinda wishing Dan meant it. He pulled out of Dan's arms, "If you get sick on my bed I'm making you sleep in it."

he blushed slightly as he realized what he had said. he quickly smiled again. "hey come back hereeeeeeee" he said as he pulled Phil back into his arms "I wasn't done hugging you" he explained with a small pout.

"Why are you suddenly so cuddly and cute? Usually you flip shit at me when you're drunk." Phil spoke quietly, but allowed himself to be pulled back into the hug. He kinda liked this Dan.

"because I want to be" he mumbled barely audible. he smirked slightly "and because your so cute that I cant help hugging you" he blushed deeply as he pulled Phil closer.

"This definitely isn't the Dan I've shared a dorm with for who knows how long, what did you do to my roommate?" Phil laughed softly.

"I've just never wanted to hug you so badly before. that's all" he admitted loudly then mentally kicked himself. when will you learn to shut your mouth Dan thought to himself as he frowned slightly. it was obvious Phil was only going along with this because he knew Dan was drunk. like someone like Phil could ever like him.

"Well since you won't remember any of this tomorrow to yell at me.." Phil murmured before leaning up and softly kissing Dan's cheek, "That was nice to get out of my system.."

Dan pulled away and looked at Phil. "you...you just?" he asked, completely confused to why Phil had just kissed him. okay it was only on the cheek, but still. he sighed softly "I will remember this is in the morning...how could I forget the person I love showing me any sort of affection" his face turned crimson as he said the last part.

"Excuse me?!" Phil pulled away in a panic, "No.. N-No you're teasing me! How did you know.. and you just make a joke out of me? You're the worst person ever!" Phil whimpered, breaking out in tears as he clambered off the bed, running towards the door. How could Dan mess around with his emotions like that?

"Phil, wait" he said grabbing the boys arm "please don't go, listen to me" he looked at Phil with a pleading look "please"

"You have a minute before I go and request a new roommate because you're an asshole making a joke about my feelings." Phil mumbled, waiting for Dan to speak.

Dan bit his lip looking into Phil's eyes "im not messing with your feelings, you turnip!" he almost shouted as he felt tears sting his eyes "I love you, I've loved you for a long time" he said, his voice softening. he pulled Phil closer to him. "and I will remember this in the morning because...I've only had one bottle" he sighed softly. "I love you" he said quietly then pressed his lips against Phil's.

Phil didn't hesitate, immediately kissing back and wrapping his arms around Dan's neck, pulling their bodies together. He pulled away slightly to murmur, "I love you too." against his lips before reconnecting their lips.

Dan smiled, softly pulling away slightly to look back into Phil's eyes. a light blush spread across his face. "I...I didn't think you felt the same way" he whispered softly.

"Well then you are clearly an idiot." Phil laughed softly, poking his tongue out at Dan and brushing a strand of hair away from his forehead, "If you liked me, why did you treat me so horribly?"

"I don't know, I just. I thought if you hated me, I wouldn't feel this way about you...but, that didn't work" he said softly, looking down.

Phil smiled softly, "I was always a bit disappointed that I had to leave while you drunkenly got off." he joked, leaning forward and kissing Dan's forehead.

Dan blushed again "I r-really did that?" he laughed nervously "I, eh...really don't remember that. heh"

"Yes, several times you've come home and crawled into bed, and did it without warning. I'd look like a freak if I stuck around." Phil grinned, cupping Dan's blushing cheeks and kissing his nose.

"oh my god..." he looked into Phil's eyes "sorry about that...I guess...um...I er" he sighed lightly "I guess I got home and just thought about you...and..." he trailed, now attempting to cover his blushing face with his hand.

"About me?" Phil questioned quietly, "There's nothing desirable about me, I don't know how I got you...hot and bothered." Phil giggled, pulling Dan's hands into his own and away from his bright red face.

"well you...I think your adorable and just...so hot" he said quietly

"I think you're hotter, and cuter, and just all around perfect." Phil whispered, kissing Dan's knuckles softly.

"no way, you have no idea how attractive I find you" he looked up "I mean, um..." he squeezed Phil's hand lightly "im just embarrassing my self here" he said softly

"I like it, don't be embarrassed." Phil smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek

Dan smirked suddenly. he softly led Phil back to where they were sitting previously on his bed. he then lightly pushed Phil back onto the bed "you're definitely the sexiest, you sexy thang" he joked as he pressed his lips against Phil's

"You sound like a whore when you say that." Phil laughed but kissed back softly.

Dan smirked against Phil's lips, pulling him closer and he kissed his lover more forcefully. "why thank you" he managed to say between kisses.

"You're h-hot." Phil murmured, curling his fingers in Dan's collar and tugging him closer.

"you're way hotter" he said with a slightly husky voice. the lust was evident in his voice now.

"Impossible..." Phil whispered, moving his lips down to Dan's neck, nipping and sucking on the tanned skin and leaving lovebites.

"Phil..." he moaned softly as he pulled the boy closer to his neck.

"That's me." Phil giggled softly, dancing his tongue across Dan's neck.

"shuddup you, your r-ruining the moment" he stuttered trying to keep his moans under control

"What moment?" Phil bit his lip to hold back his laughter as he pulled away, grabbing his laptop, "I have to finish my essay" he smirked

Dan pulled him back quickly "nooooooo, don't leave me for your essay"

"Essay time." Phil giggled, dragging his laptop with him.

Dan pouted and turned away from Phil "im not talking to you then" he mumbled

"Hey Dan, you're looking extra hot tonight. I might just have to have a wank." Phil smirked, holding back his laughter to unzip his jeans, hoping it'd make Dan turn around.

Dan eyes widened as is took all of his will power to not turn about "nope...not gonna work" he mumbled softly. he cringed as he felt his jeans tighten. now that was a problem.

Phil swallowed his laugh as he pretended to slip his hand in his boxers and forcing a moan, "Mmmm Dan.." Phil rocked the bed slightly, making it seem like he was bucking into his hand.

Dan gulped nervously as he felt the movement, this was turning him on so much. he now couldn't turn around to face Phil or Phil would notice his 'problem'

Phil moaned loudly, knowing pretty soon he would actually have to touch himself, "Dannn..." he breathed, bouncing the bed even more, all just to get him to turn around.

"i-im not turning round" he stuttered as he lightly ran his hand across the bluge in his jeans. Phil had no idea how flustered his fake moans were making Dan.

"For fucks sake Dan!" Phil pouted, crawling on his knees and tackling Dan on the bed, "Help me."

Dan yelped slightly, attempting to hide his bulge as Phil tackled him "g-get off Phil" he said quickly

"Why?" Phil frowned, but did as he told, giving Dan puppy eyes and jutting out his lip, "You're the one that wanted to have fun."

Dan sighed and pulled Phil into a hug. he lightly kissed Phil's ear "im sorry, but you just turn me on so much" he purred

"I was doing that on purpose." Phil whispered, snaking his hand to Dan's crotch and groping him through his jeans

Dan moaned lightly, moving to look into Phil's eyes. he crashed their lips together, hungrily moving his mouth against Phil's.

Phil pulled away, "Nope, missed your chance." he giggled.

"I hate you so much right now" he growled as he turned away again.

"If you want me, come and get me." Phil murmured huskily, pulling off his shirts and throwing it over Dan's head so he couldn't see before jumping from his bed to Dan's, undoing his jeans.

Dan smirked. Phil was _/such/ _a tease. he quickly took the shirt of his head and threw it too the ground. he then pulled his own shirt off. Dan smirked as he basically pounced on Phil, pinning him to the bed.

"I knew you didn't hate me.." Phil purred, leaning up to kiss Dan's nose

"how could I hate someone as hot as you" he smirked. he quickly pinned both of Phil's wrists down with one hand then moved his other hand to Phil's chest, lightly running his fingertips across the exposed skin.

"Dan..." Phil moaned softly, bucking his hips upwards into Dan's

Dan softly kissed Phil's neck "that's me" he said softly trying to copy Phil's voice. he smirked then began to roughly nip and suck his lovers neck, leaving a rather large love bite.

"That feels so good..." Phil purred, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist and banging their crotches together forcefully, moaning at the delicious friction it caused.

Dan moaned, grinding his hips against Phil's again. he slowly moved from Phil's neck to his chest. kissing around his chest area until he took one nipple into his mouth. he slowly ran his tongue over it. it was time to get revenge on Phil for teasing him.

"Don't be a tease.." Phil panted, rolling his hips up into Dan's losing his finger's in his roommate's brown hair, tugging his lips up to his own.

Dan smirked into the kiss "you were teasing me before" he purred as he grinded their hips together again "so now im getting revenge" he said between moans

"Oh no you're not." Phil grinned before flipping them over, Dan underneath as Phil straddled his waist, grinding his ass down into Dan's erection, "I'll be the one doing the teasing."

"Philllll" he whined softly as he tried to hold back a moan but failed.

"Undress me." Phil ordered, rolling down against Dan.

Dan smirked at him "there's not much too take off" he commented, his eyes wandering to Phil's obvious erection.

"Well then, Mr. Smartass..." Phil rolled his eyes, falling beside Dan and laying there, not touching him, just to tease him.

Dan growled lightly "Phily". he lightly touched Phil's hip, moving his hand to stroke the side of fabric of Phil's underwear.

"I love you." Phil breathed, turning on his side to look at Dan, who lay there looking so perfect and sexy.

"I love you too" he answered smiling softly. his smile soon turned into a smirk as he began to look up and down Phil's body "you look really hot just in your underwear" he said softly "I bet you look ever hotter with them off" he purred.

"Make love to me?" Phil whispered quietly, looking at Dan shyly.

Dan smiled softly "of course" he bit his lip softly "but answer me one question first"

"Ask away." Phil blushed, reaching a hand up to cup Dan's cheek softly.

"will you go out with me Phillip Lester?" he asked as he giggled slightly

"I would be honoured, Daniel Howell." Phil beamed, leaning over to kiss Dan softly.

Dan climbed on top of Phil, straddling the boys hips. "now" he smirked down at his lover "where were we?"

Phil moaned softly, resting his hands on Dan's hips, "Everyone in the corridor and rooms near by will be able to hear us." he giggled softly, caressing Dan's hipbones with his finger gently.

"well, then they'll know your mine when they hear you screaming my name " he said winking at Phil

Phil mewled at Dan's words, bucking his hips upwards, "I think the love bite on my neck that's the size of a fucking cow will let them know if this doesn't."

Dan moaned softly. just the look on Phil's face was driving him crazy. he lowered himself down and kissed Phil's lips softly "by the time im done with you the whole campus will know"

"You're so hot." Phil groaned, kissing Dan back passionately.

Dan slipped his tongue into Phil's mouth, moaning slightly as he pulled Phil as close to him as possible. the feeling of their bare skin touching felt amazing.

Phil couldn't take it anymore, slipping his finger's in Dan's trousers and wiggling them down off the boy, palming the tent in his boxers.

Dan moaned loudly, removing his jeans. he then moved his hand to Phil's crotch were he softly stroked the fabric of his lovers underwear with his fingertips.

"P-Please Dan.." Phil murmured huskily, his voice thick with lust as he placed a hand on Dan's chest, tweaking with his nipple between his fingers.

Dan moaned again then pulled at Phil's underwear, pulling them down. he then firmly took a grip of Phil's erection. he suddenly looked into Phil's eyes smirking "what do you want me to do" he half groaned. just touching Phil was making him moan.

"I want you inside me.." Phil moaned, thrusting into Dan's hand and enjoying the sound of the other's moan.

Dan chuckled lightly to himself as he leaned over to his bedside cabinet, taking a tube of lube out of the drawer. he gave Phil a stern look that he hoped told Phil not to question why he had lube.

"Since when did you get that?" Phil chuckled softly, giddy that he would be with Dan in the most intimate way possible

Dan blushed slightly as he looked into Phil's eyes "so..." he gulped slightly "what p-position do you...w-want to do this in?" he asked shyly

"Why so nervous? By the way... I love you." Phil whispered, wrapping his arms around Dan's neck, his legs around the boy's waist.

Dan smiled softly, pouring some of the lube onto his fingers. he slowly rubbed the substance around Phil's entrance then slowly slipped a finger in "tell me if im hurting you" he said quietly

Phil winced at first, the feeling new to him before he wiggled around Dan slightly

"d-do you want me to stop?" he asked as he continued to slowly move his finger in and out of his lover. he was terrified of hurting the poor boy.

"Don't you dare." Phil moaned, smiling softly up at Dan.

Dan smiled back moving his finger a little bit faster. he then carefully added another finger. watching Phil's face carefully.

Phil closed his eyes, not really feeling the pain, only enjoying the blissful touch of Dan inside him, he groaned softly.

Dan smirked, continuing what was doing. he finally added a third finger. now moving very slowly. how he loved to tease Phil.

Phil bit his lip to contain his moan before looking up at Dan, making a kissing motion up at him, "So good..."

Dan started to move his fingers faster again, now easily slipping in and out of Phil. the look on Phil's face was driving him insane. he quickly brought his other hand to his crotch and began to palm himself through his underwear while continuing to move his fingers.

Phil smiled, reaching his hand into Dan's boxers, wrapping his hand around the boy's cock, stroking him slowly.

Dan moaned loudly "Phil..." he purred as he removed his fingers, then prepared his member with the lube. he quickly positioned himself at Phil's entrance "r-ready?" he stuttered

"G-God yes.." Phil moaned, trying to press against Dan.

Dan slowly pushed into Phil. moaning as felt Phil's tight walls around him. "tell me if it hurts" he repeated, pushing himself into Phil a little more

Phil closed his eyes, adjusting to the feeling before nodding his head, rolling up into Dan for a moment to tell him it's okay.

Dan pushed in until all of him was in. he then slowly pulled out then pushed back in a bit faster this time.

"Dan..." Phil moaned clawing onto his back and he touched himself, letting out a throaty groan as Dan moved in and out of him.

Dan moaned loudly, picking up the pace. he was hoping he was okay at this. he took one look at Phil's face and moaned again. he felt he could come just looking at his lovers beautiful expression.

"I-I love you." Phil panted before moaning loudly, stroking himself in time to Dan's perfect thrusts.

"I l-love you too" he said between moans. thrusting faster.

"Dan!" Phil screamed in pleasure, Dan hitting his spot as he thrusted, bringing Phil closer to his edge.

"scream louder for me baby" he panted hitting that spot as hard and as fast as he could.

"F-Fuck!" Phil moaned as loud as he could, and with a few more thrusts, released between his and Dan's chest, panting and moaning Dan's name as he came.

Dan moaned loudly as he also came. he collapsed on top of Phil. just panting heavily, attempting to catch his breath.

"That was... immense.." Phil breathed softly, trying to calm his breathing as he lent up to kiss Dan softly.

Dan pulled out of Phil then flopped onto the bed beside him. he smiled softly then turned onto his side, wrapping his arms around his lover "it was...indeed" he smirked softly "everyone will know your mine now, you certainly screamed my name well" he purred softly

"Oops." Phil shrugged, cuddling into Dan and smiling, "If you wake up tomorrow hangover and don't remember any of this I will murder you."

"well if that happens..." he smirked again "then we'll just have to go at it again so I'll remember" he said laughing softly

"I'm not joking, I'll kick you in the balls." Phil laughed softly, wrapping his arms around Dan tightly.

"don't worry _/baby/_" he smiled softly at Phil.

"You're still drunk." Phil giggled, reaching up to stroke Dan's cheek lazily with the back of his hand.

"no im not, I just love you" he said quietly as he closed his eyes.

"Yes you are, but I love you too." Phil murmured, peppering kisses along Dan's neck and torso

Dan smiled with his eyes still closed. "hmm...you have the best kisses ever Phil" he mumbled sleepily

"You give the best hugs and make me happy." Phil smiled, kissing Dan's cheek before sitting up.

opened his eyes, frowning slightly "where are you going?" he asked

"I have to go to my bed, you're going to sleep." Phil mumbled looking around for his clothes.

"noooo, stay hereeeeeee" he whined, attempting to pull Phil down beside him again. "I need hugs to fall asleep" he said quietly blushing

"At least let me get my laptop.. _/someone/ _interrupted me and my essay.." Phil laughed softly, climbing off the bed and onto his own.

"why would you do an essay when you could do me?" he asked with a small smirk on his face

"Says the one falling asleep." Phil giggled, grabbing his laptop and blankets and pillows and throwing them at Dan.

Dan smiled, hugging Phil's pillow and hugged it "hmm, it smells like you"

"Is that a good smell?" Phil asked as he climbed onto Dan, the bed covered in pillows as he flopped on them. It was like his entire bed on Dan's.

"you bet it is" he said smiling as he pulled Phil close to him again. he closed his eyes. he was trying to keep himself awake but he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Dan?" Phil asked quietly, cuddling against Dan.

"hmm?" he answered tiredly.

"Can... can we maybe push the beds together? You know, because we're.. a couple and we'd have more room and we could cuddle every night?" Phil asked quickly, blushing with embarrassment.

Dan smiled happily as he opened his eyes again "good idea...I never thought of that" he admitted shyly

"One more thing.." Phil mumbled, yawning slightly.

"yes Philly" he smiled "what is it?"

"I need to shower but that means I have to head down the hall and I don't want to go alone." Phil shrugged.

Dan snored lightly, tightening his grip around Phil. he'd fallen asleep.

Phil sighed softly "I guess it can wait" he snuggled into Dan, smiling softly "I love you"


End file.
